The present invention relates to a world time watches and more particularly to a portable world time watch displaying times of at least two time zones of the world.
A world time watch displaying the times of various areas of the world has been disclosed. A world time watch comprising a world map having marks representing time zones and a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-24870. The time of a selected area and a mark for the selected area are indicated on the display device. However, in order to exactly indicate the times of various areas, a large world map is required, which means the size of the watch must be increased.
Further, there has been disclosed a portable type world time watch in which the time of a desired place is displayed on a single display panel by operating a changeover button. Therefore, the times of two or more areas cannot be displayed at the same time.